Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS047
Treść Cała nasza grupa - Cole, Lyra, Lucas i Toby nareszcie dotarli do upragnionego miasta Olivine, gdzie Cole stoczy kolejną bitwę o odznakę. Jednak za nim to się stanie już jutro Lucas wystąpi w kolejnych pokazach. Całe miasto było oblepione plakatami, ponieważ pokazów w Olivine nie było już od wielu lat. - Pokazy w Olivine to wielka rzadkość. To miasto słynie głównie z festiwali na których główną atrakcją są wodne zabawy i wszystko co związane z wodą. W tym roku miał się tu odbywać Puchar Wallace, jednak w konkursie na organizatora wygrała inna lokalizacja. Dokładnie nie wiem jaka. Cieszę się, że znów będę mógł wystartować w pokazach. Teraz wiem, że muszę przyjąć inną taktykę - powiedział Lucas, który był pewny siebie i zadowolony z całej sytuacji. Nagle... z całej zatłoczonej ulicy tłum się rozstąpił z krzykiem i zaczął uciekać na chodnik. Przez ulicę przebiegł spory, masywny pokemon, pędząc wściekle. W swojej furii przewrócił ot tak dwa samochody jadące po ulicy i nawet się nie zachwiał. Pokemon pobiegł dalej, a mieszkańcy miasta wrócili do swoich normalnych zajęć. Za chwilę potem musieli się znowu rozstąpić, bo na motorze wjechała Oficer Jenny. - Oficer Jenny, co się stało? - zapytał Cole, gdy ta przystanęła obok nich. - Mamy tu problem z pewnym dzikim pokemonem. Sieje popłoch w mieście od samego rana. Najprawdopodobniej uciekł z okolicznego lasu i nie może powrócić do domu. - Jestem pewny, że tak było. Piloswine rzadko opuszczają gęstwinę drzew! - krzyknął Lucas - Piloswine? - zapytał Cole i wyciągnął pokedex. Piloswine - pokemon świnia, ewoluuje ze Swinuba. Ciało Piloswine pokryte jest futrem które zakrywa mu oczy. Używa nosa do zlokalizowania środowiska. - Od samego rana próbuję go złapać, jednak bezskutecznie. O! Wraca! - krzyknęła Oficer Jenny. W tej samej chwili przez ulicę przechodził pewien młodzieniec w okularach, w białym płaszczu i fioletowym szaliku. Piloswine wpadł na niego z wielką prędkością, a on sam został odrzucony do góry. Podbiegła do niego dziewczyna. - Archie, nic Ci nie jest? - zapytała ów dziewczyna - Nie, dzięki Jun... - rzekł chłopak. Podbiegła Oficer Jenny, a z nią cała nasza grupa. - Żyjesz? - zapytała Oficer Jenny - Naprawdę, nic mi nie jest - odrzekł drugi raz Archie. - To dobrze, jadę za Piloswine! - krzyknęła policjantka, wsiadła na motor i pomknęła za Piloswine. - Cześć! Jestem Cole! A to są Lyra, Lucas i Toby - przedstawił wszystkich Cole. - Miło mi was poznać. Jednak Lucasa znamy - odrzekł Archie - Naprawdę? - zapytał zdziwiony koordynator - Widzieliśmy Cię nie raz w telewizji na pokazach. Bo my też jesteśmy koordynatorami. Ojj, gdzie moje maniery. Ja jestem Archie, a to jest Jun - rzekł Archie - Ile macie już wstążek? - zapytał zaciekawiony Lucas - Ja mam trzy - rzekł Archie i pokazał swoje wstążki. - A ja mam tylko dwie - powiedziała Jun i również pokazała swoje pudełeczko ze wstążkami. - Ja też! - krzyknął uradowany Lucas. Cieszył się, że ktoś jest wciąż w takiej sytuacji jak on. - A mnie jeszcze pamiętacie? - zapytał ich głos zza pleców. Stał za nimi Zack. - Zack! - krzyknęła uradowana Lyra - Co ty tutaj robisz stary? - zapytał Cole - Właśnie odebrałem nowiutką odznakę z sali Jasmine - rzekł Zack i pokazał im swoje pudełko z odznakami. Miał już pięć odznak. W tym odznakę sali Falknera, sali Whitney, sali Morty'iego, sali Jasmine oraz jedną nieznaną. - Gratuluję Ci! To ja też teraz szybko biegnę do Jasmine! - krzyknął Cole i pogalopował. Przyjaciele zdążyli powiedzieć tylko "Stój!", jednak bezskutecznie. Obecna wielka grupa składająca się z Lyry, Lucasa, Toby'iego, Archiego, Jun oraz Zacka i oczywiście Cola podążała w kierunku sali Jasmine, kiedy przez ulicę przebiegł znowu Piloswine. Na ulicy przebywał obecnie żółty pokemon, którego Cole widział po raz pierwszy. Piloswine przebiegł i staranował go, przez co pokemon miał ranę na łapie. - Niee! Amphy! - krzyknął ktoś, kto wybiegł z sali. To była liderka - Jasmine. - Pomocy! - krzyczała. Cała grupa podbiegła do niej. - Co się stało? - zapytał Lucas - Amhpy jest ranny! Pomóżcie mi go zabrać do Centrum Pokemon - powiedziała. Wtedy to Zack i Lucas wzięli Ampharosa i powędrowali razem z Jasmine do centrum pokemon. - Coś z tym trzeba zrobić! - krzyknął zdenerwowany Toby - Ale co? - zapytała Lyra - Trzeba pokonać tego pokemona! - krzyknął ponownie Toby, a wszyscy się z nim zgodzili. - Amphy? - mruknął pod nosem Cole i wyjął pokedex. Ampharos - pokemon światło. Ewoluuje z Flaffy'iego. Ampharosy emanują jasnym światłem widzialnym na duże odległości. Czasem ludzie używają światła tych pokemonów w latarniach morskich, lub do wysyłania sygnałów przez ocean. '' - Z Flafiego? - zapytała Lyra i wyciągnęła pokeball. - Flaffy, naprzód! Kochany mój! Szykuje nam się trening! Taki wspaaaaaaaniały Ampharos! Musisz też nim być! - krzyknęła uradowana Lyra i zaciągnęła Flaffy na bok, gdzie razem robiły pompki. - No... to Lyra chyba nam nie pomoże - powiedział Cole, a wszyscy pokiwali głowami. - Jest nas czwórka, damy sobie... ON TU BIEGNIE! UCIEKAJMY! - krzyczał Toby, jednak za chwilę się opamiętał. - Cyndaquil, naprzód! Użyj prędkości! - gwiazdki rozbiły się na pędzącym Piloswine. - Toby, to nie działa! - krzyknęła Jun - Umbreon, Espeon naprzód! Szybki atak! - krzyknęła Jun. Jej pokemony uderzyły w Piloswine, jednak zostały odparte przez nacierającego Piloswine. Był on coraz bliżej. - Raz się żyje... Cyndaquil... Miotacz płomieni! - krzyknął Toby. Wiedział, że to ryzykowne posunięcie, jednak musiał coś zrobić. Cyndaquil, jak zawsze - to nie on kontrolował miotaczem, tylko miotacz nim. Zaczął latać jak oszalały, a po chwili wylądował tuż przez Piloswine, który po nim przebiegł. Piloswine uciekł w dal. - Cyndaquil... nic Ci nie jest? - zapytał Toby. Cyndaquil jednak szybko zerwał się na równe nogi i zasygnalizował, że nic mu nie jest. - Biegniemy za nim - rzekł Cole i razem z Jun, Archim i Tobym pobiegli w za Piloswine. - Noctowl, naprzód! Wypatruj Piloswine! - krzyknął Cole. Noctowl szybko wrócił z dobrymi wieściami. Zaskoczyli Piloswine idąc skrótem. Ponownie stanęli mu na drodze. - Chikorita, ty też nam pomożesz. Dobrze Chikorita, ostry liść! - krzyknął Cole. Ponownie nic to nie dało. Ostre liście odbiły się od Piloswine. - Krabby naprzód! Armatka wodna! - krzyknął Toby. Ten atak również odbił się od Piloswine. - Chikorita! On jest blisko! Użyj dzikich pnączy, złap go za kły i rzuć nim! - krzyknął Cole. Plan był dobry, jednak trudniej z jego wykonaniem. Chikorita nie miała tyle siły, aby rzucić Piloswine. Ten staranował ją. Chikorita, zdenerwowana, podniosła się i wyrzuciła zielonkawą kulę w stronę Piloswine. Kula trafiła w jego tyłek. Piloswine stanął i odwrócił się. Widać wpadł w szał. - Cyndaquil, proszę postaraj się. Miotacz płomieni! - krzyknął Toby, jednak ponownie Cyndaquil nie radził sobie z tym atakiem. Piloswine był już bardzo blisko. Chikorita ponownie użyła tej niesamowitej kuli, jednak Piloswine wciąż się zbliżał. Nagle... trafił go jakiś miotacz płomieni. - Zack, wielkie dzięki! - krzyknął Cole do Zacka, który stał ze swoim Charmeleonem. Piloswine leżał niezdolny do walki. - Pokeball leć! - krzyknął Toby, a wszyscy byli tym zaskoczeni. 3...2...1... Złapany! - Toby, gratuluję! Złapałeś nowego pokemona! - krzyknęła Jun - Eee, no tak! Super! - krzyknął Toby. Wszyscy razem udali się do centrum pokemon i świętowali zwycięstwo nad dzikim pokemonem. - A więc twoja Chikorita opanowała kulę energii? - zapytała zaciekawiona Lyra - Zgadza się - odrzekł zadowolony Cole i pogłaskał Chikoritę. - Więc, Archie, Jun, startujecie jutro w pokazach? - zapytał Lucas - Jasne! - odrzekł Archie - A więc będziemy rywalizować między sobą - rzekł Lucas. Wszyscy razem zatrzymali się w centrum pokemon, gdzie wyczekują na jutrzejsze pokazy pokemon. Jaki będzie ich koniec? Co się wydarzy? Dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku... Tymczasem... w siedzibie Zespołu R w Kanto... - Giovanni chce się z wami widzieć - powiedziała sekretarka do Butcha i Cassidy, którzy razem z Shuckle szli poprzez ciemny korytarz. W fotelu w wielkim gabinecie siedział lider Zespołu R z Kanto - Giovanni. - Podejdźcie - powiedział stanowczym głosem. - Wasze obecne uniformy zostały zutylizowane w celu uniknięcia wykrycia was. Wiemy, że Lady Boss wie już o waszej nieobecności. Od dzisiaj będziecie pracować w naszych barwach. Celem Zespołu R z Kanto jest pojmanie wszystkich rzadkich i niesamowitych pokemonów, aby zasiliły naszą armię. Czy będziecie sumiennie wykonywać obowiązki narzucone wam przez szefa? - zapytał Giovanni - TAK JEST! - odrzekli - Świetnie... teraz jeszcze jedna kwestia... Hypno, hipnoza - powiedział Giovanni. Zza jego pleców wyszedł żółty pokemon, który zahipnotyzował Shuckle. - Co z nim robicie? - zapytał Butch - On, nie będzie wam już potrzebny... - powiedział Giovanni, a dwóch sługusów zabrało Shuckle. - Waszą pierwszą misją będzie kradzież pokemonów z pokazów w mieście Olivine. Skoro są one tak rzadko organizowane, niech zapadną wszystkim w pamięci... Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Bohaterowie docierają do Olivine * Poznajemy Jun i Archiego * Bohaterowie ponownie spotykają Zacka * Grupa spotyka Jasmine, której Ampharos został potrącony przez Piloswine ** Lyra objawia, że marzy o ewolucji Flaffy'iego * Archie objawia, że posiada trzy wstążki, a Jun dwie * Zack objawia, że posiada już 5 odznak * Krabby Toby'iego objawia znać armatkę wodną * Chikorita Cola uczy się kuli energii * Toby łapie ''Piloswine * Butch, Cassidy i Shuckle powracają, jednak pod domeną Zespołu R z Kanto ** Butch i Cassidy zmieniają uniformy ** Shuckle Zespołu R zostaje pojmany * Butch i Cassidy otrzymują pierwszą misję od Zespołu R Debiuty * Jasmine *'Jun' *'Archie' Pokemonów * Piloswine (Toby'iego; złapany) * Espeon (Jun) * Umbreon (Jun) * Ampharos (Jasmine; debiut) * Hypno (Giovanniego; debiut) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' * Jasmine *'Zack' *'Jun' *'Toby' *'Archie' *'Giovanni' *'Butch' *'Cassidy' *'Oficer Jenny' *'Mieszkańcy Olivine' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Piloswine *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Noctowl' (Cola) *'Shuckle' (Zespołu R) *'Flaffy' (Lyry) *'Charmeleon' (Zacka) * Piloswine (Toby'iego; złapany) * Krabby (Toby'iego) * Cyndaquil (Toby'iego) * Espeon (Jun) * Umbreon (Jun) * Ampharos (Jasmine) * Hypno (Giovanniego)